


apricity

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, I love them so much, I think?, M/M, Romance, this is the first time i write full yujae omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: Jaehyun eyes the drawer where he meticulously hid the red velvet box. He hopes that his boyfriend won't find it until it's time.This is the part where God says: but fate has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kim and Zara, who requested yujae fluff! I'm sorry this is only borderline smut lol.  
> P.S. this is a litttle bit ooc sorry  
> I hope u guys enjoy!

_Sir, here are the documents you need to reevaluate. There will be a meeting with the representative of the Lee Enterprises at 2 p.m._

A stack of papers sitting comfortably on the expensive mahogany table is what he finds after he went out to take a piss. At the tender age of twenty-three, he's already the company owner's right hand. Some would say he had it easy for him from the start, because, well, the owner is also his dad. But co-directing a company also means 1.) he doesn't have a lot of free time, which means 2.) his social life is almost non-existent, however 3.) he earns ten times compared to the others on his age.

Spring will come after three months, and he can't wait. No heavy coats, no gloves, no boxes of tissues to wipe off his snot. The cold just reminds how lonely Jaehyun is. Winter sucks.

And it's Friday, and he just wants to go home early. But no, in two hours he needs to meet Lee Taeyong, the jackass-est of all jackasses. Life sucks.

He eyes the mahogany table bitterly, it's not even supposed to be there. Jaehyun insisted that in return of forcibly being added to the company courtesy of his father, he will get to choose his own office and everything inside of it. But no, his mother begged him with dramatic tears that this table was the first gift that his father had bought for her back when they were still dating, and Jaehyun just rolled his eyes. Who in the right mind will gift their girlfriend a friggin table?

After reviewing the documents as per his assistant instructed (he's just flipping the pages absentmindedly, but nobody's going to complain if he slacks off just a bit, right), he sits back and takes a deep breath. It's nearing spring, his favorite time of the year. He can hear the birds chirping, the wind blowing the leaves, ah such a beautiful nature-

"Hey, Jeffrey! Slacking off again?" And his peace is immediately interrupted by Johnny's loud voice. Johnny's not working here, thank God, but he owns a cafe next door and drops by whenever he likes it. He's sometimes (always) annoying and overbearing, but he's one of Jaehyun's closest friends. And Jaehyun only has three closest friends, so.

"Oh, I'm so scared, God please spare me from Jeffrey's hateful glare," Johnny puts a hand on his forehead and Jaehyun wonders whether Ten was high before he decided to date him.

But then Ten's equally as insane. Yup, the dick tattoo he got on his thigh is something else.

"What are you doing here?" Jaehyun says and makes a face when Johnny plops himself down on the couch, making it creak a bit.

"Giving you a pep talk, duh?" Honestly, Johnny is a sixteen-year-old girl trapped inside a body of a pink-sweater-wearing, parrot-imitating giant. He's more suited to be a mascot than a cafe owner. The latter seems too fancy for the likes of him. So he voices out his thoughts.

"But nobody's going to have the honor to look at my beautiful face, and that will be really shitty if you ask me," Johnny answers with a deadpan expression like it's the only possible reasoning. Maybe Jaehyun should lock up Taeyong and Johnny in a room and see who jacks off faster on the image of their own faces. He also wants to add that not all mascots wear masks, but he is trying to spare himself from Johnny's self-praising here.

"You'll be having a meeting with your boyfriend's ex-fiancee, don't you think you should make yourself more presentable?" Johnny sits up from his seat and gestures to his crooked tie.

"Since when do I care what Lee Taeyong thinks? He's definitely over Yuta anyway, judging from how in love he is with himself," Jaehyun grumbles but Johnny gives him that look that he knows better. Jaehyun loves him a little bit for that.

"Whatever you say, bro," The tall man shrugs, "There are some scones inside. You look like you could use some sugar in your system," he hands him a paper bag which Jaehyun gladly receives. Johnny may be irritating sometimes, but his scones are absolutely palatable.

"Thanks for noticing," Jaehyun sighs and opens the bag immediately. He's about to take the delicacy into his mouth before he looks at Johnny warily. "This is clean, right?"

"What do you mean it's clean or not?! Are you doubting my baking skills right now?" Johnny protests, offended.

"Well, your boyfriend works in the kitchen, has his hands inside your pants twenty-eight hours a day, can you blame me? Besides, I never watch him wash his hands."

"Thank you for notifying me about my wonderful sex life," Johnny answers grimly, but there's a hint of something else inside his tone. Jaehyun bets he's turned on as of now because the mere mention of Ten's name can reduce his dick into a sputtering mess.

"But no worries, it's handmade by Yours Truly. You should feel honored."

"Oh my, I'm so honored, thank you for your stupendous kindness," Jaehyun says blankly and is about to eat before he realizes something.

"You didn't put your hands inside anyone's pants before this, right?"

"Just eat the damn scones, Jeffrey."

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Jaehyun spends two seconds eyeing Lee Taeyong's offered hands like it's cursed, but he gets nudged by his assistant, returning him to the reality.

"Hello, Mr. Lee, a pleasure to see you again," Jaehyun says with a sweet fake smile that would make girls back in his high school days swoon. Too bad he's gay, ladies.

"Please don't call me Mr. Lee, reminds me of my father. Just Taeyong is okay." _Yeah but I don't intend to become friendlier with you anytime now, ass_. Jaehyun thinks, but he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"Taeyong then, call me Jaehyun." Lee Taeyong gives him a smile that looks sinister inside Jaehyun's overactive imaginations, but he's already gesturing Jaehyun to sit so he can't think of anything else.

It only took an hour to reach an agreement; Lee Enterprises is a valued partner of theirs, it's only natural for it to take such a short time. But then Lee Taeyong's next comment makes his blood boil.

"So, how's Yuta doing?" He asks nonchalantly, but the shifting in his eyes tell Jaehyun otherwise.

"Oh, he's doing _very_  well, if you ask me," Jaehyun replies with a smile. He's not angry, per se, but whenever he meets Taeyong, the latter will talk about Yuta every chance they get even though it's clear that their engagement was already called off because Taeyong fucked a girl. And it was recorded.

Lee Taeyong barely made it out scandal-less because of his father's power.

Which would be a no-hard-feelings situation considering the fact that there were no feelings between them, their engagement was one hundred percent political, but it hurt Yuta's pride too much because _damn, I look way prettier than that whore, I don't know where Twatyong put his eyes when he decided to fuck her. Or maybe his dick took control of his eyes, I dunno_.

And of course, it was not a pretty sight when Yuta's dad found out (at least that's what Yuta said to him), so they cut all ties with the Lee family.

Most of his negative thoughts about Lee Taeyong are based on Yuta's stories; he's never interested in getting to know this man in front of him. Jaehyun's macho ego just says no, and Jaehyun listens to his macho ego.

It's like Taeyong decided he likes dick when Jaehyun started dating Yuta. And it pisses him off.

"Well, if there's nothing more to talk about, I'm going to excuse myself to go home to Netflix and chill."

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Which was a lie because 1.) he doesn't get to go home immediately because he needs to go to the restroom again plus 2.) he doesn't subscribe to Netflix, he'd much rather watch things online where it's _free_  and most importantly, 3.) the person whom he wants to Netflix and chill with is currently in Japan. Which is not here. Which is why Jaehyun's heart and dick are weeping with two different kinds of liquid.

He doesn't know whether he mentioned this already, but it's Friday night, meaning he'll spend the night before weekend alone in his huge-ass apartment with no breathing things except for Thor and Loki. His goldfishes.

Usually, the traffic pisses him off for keeping him from coming back home as quickly as possible, but today Yuta's away, and he wants to delay the feeling of loneliness.

Jaehyun's going to convince Yuta to adopt a dog because he can't cuddle fishes when he's lonely for God's sakes.

Pressing the buttons to unlock the door, he sighs again but stops in his tracks when he smells something nice. Something like curry. Oh my, he's missing his boyfriend so much (even though he's only gone for forty-six hours, thirty-nine minutes and eleven seconds) that he starts to hallucinate about his favorite food.

Jaehyun vaguely realizes the room is dimly lit even though he's pretty sure he turned off all electricity save for Thor and Loki's colorful bulbs. He's not scared of ghosts; he pretends he is so Yuta would hug him. Not that he will tell Yuta anytime soon. He's also pretty sure that there are no ghosts that will turn on the lights if anything they want to turn it off. Like, in horror movies, when the lights turn on the ghosts will be _like, uh, today was fun and all, but I don't like how bright this room is so I'm just gonna haunt ya tomorrow, see ya_.

He doesn't know why he's even thinking about ghosts, gosh his Yuta-deprived self is one inch from going into the sinkhole that is insanity.

There's Yuta's obnoxious pink umbrella sitting right beside the door, so he grabs it in case he needs to hit something. He doesn't get to take two steps because he slipped on something on the way inside.

He hears a groan coming from underneath his legs where he lays spread out on the floor.

"Oi, are you blind? Can't you see me lying down on the porcelain you call a floor, bored as fuck waiting for you to come home? I demand you to take your smelly feet off my face," Yuta's voice is weirdly muffled, but Jaehyun is too shocked to do as requested.

Patience gone within three full seconds, Yuta uses all of his strength (Jaehyun's legs are thick, okay, just like his-) to remove the offending body part, grunting to sit himself up.

Jaehyun finally snaps out of it when he sees Yuta glaring at him with that pretty eyes of his. "Why didn't you tell me you're coming back? I could've picked you up," Jaehyun whines, throwing his heavier body to Yuta's smaller one.

"Well, it's not like I want to surprise you or anything, I just came home earlier because my mom asked me to," Yuta replies, secretly hugging Jaehyun back.

"Oh ho? Really? You smell like onion and spices, have you been cooking?" Jaehyun smiles slyly, knowing his boyfriend too well.

Yuta buries his face in his chest. "N-No! I mean, yes, b-but I cooked for myself okay! I was hungry!"

"But you said a few moments ago that you were bored that you fell asleep. And I still smell the curry so you couldn't have possibly eaten yet," Jaehyun replies reasonably, not missing a beat to answer.

Yuta pushes Jaehyun away abruptly, and Jaehyun pouts from the loss, making grabby hands to hug Yuta again, but the smaller dodges away.

"You smell like office and smugness, go shower. I made too much food," Yuta says, turning his back on him and running away to the kitchen. Jaehyun knows his boyfriend long enough to know that he's just trying to hide his blush. He smiles. Yuta is such an adorable cutie.

 

 

\---

 

 

  
He's in the middle of drying his hair with a towel when his phone rings. Frowning in confusion when he sees the caller, he slides the screen to answer.

"Good evening, Nakamoto-san," Jaehyun greets politely. He's talking to the human who made the love of his life, after all. And he plans to propose to the love of his life in a few months, so he needs to get into her good graces. Good thing that he's such a natural charmer.

"Hello, Jaehyun-kun!" The lady on the other line answers so cheerfully that it makes Jaehyun smile a bit, "Is Yucchan home already? He's not answering my calls, so I got worried."

"Um, yes, we're going to eat dinner as a matter of fact. Is something the matter?" He uses the language he learned from Yuta with such ease that you would think he's a native. Jaehyun has always been good with words.

Yuta's mother giggles from the other line, "You don't know how much that boy wanted to see you-" Jaehyun turns his head when the door opens, and Yuta's curious head peeks out of it, mouthing a 'Who is it?'. Jaehyun tells him, and Yuta widens his eyes, rushing into his side immediately, demanding the phone.

"-you know he's supposed to come back this Sunday, right? But he kept whining and pouting like a silly baby because he missed you too much that his father couldn't stand it anymore and bought him a tic-" Yuta's mom continues to chatter, and Jaehyun's unoccupied hand is busy holding Yuta in one place so he can't snatch the phone. He raises his eyebrows at this new information and eyes the shrinking Yuta slyly.

"Oh really? I didn't know about that, though, he seemed indifferent when he saw me, he even pushed me away when I tried to touch him. I don't think he misses me that much," Yuta's glaring at him with those doe eyes that Jaehyun loves so much but he just loves to tease his boyfriend he can't help but continue.

"Nonsense! That boy loves you so much, and you two make such a cute couple! I wish you two can just get married and give me beautiful grandchildren," she advises seriously.

Jaehyun nods his head with a smile before realizing she can't see him, so he mutters a small word of agreement, and Yuta's confused look is so cute he can't resist to peck his lips. "I'll talk to you later, Nakamoto-san."

He puts his phone back down on the table and leans his hip on it, crossing his arms. Yuta gulps.

"Someone's missing me a lot, I hear?" Jaehyun raises one eyebrow, "I wonder who that is, do you know him?" Yuta glares at him while biting his lips and damn if that look doesn't turn Jaehyun on.

"Stop being so full of yourself," Yuta scoffs, but he can't hide the blush that's forming on his neck and cheeks. His super fit boyfriend is standing in front of him with just a tiny towel covering his private parts with water dripping off his body and to the floor, how can he not.

"Oh? You do not deny it?" Jaehyun grins and pulls Yuta closer by his hand and presses their bodies together.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" The smaller widens his eyes and puts his hands on Jaehyun's chest to stop his protruding lips from coming closer.

"Trying to make out with my baby who misses me so much, why?" Jaehyun grabs Yuta's wrists and puts them around his neck. He gives Yuta a sweet kiss before opening his mouth, tongue immediately sticking in.

His large hands move to grope Yuta's ass, and Jaehyun groans when he feels the pert flesh, instantly imagining how it'll look like bouncing on his cock. He hoists Yuta up, the smaller automatically wrapping his thighs around his waist.

Jaehyun's towel falls off.

"I missed you so much too," he, of course, knows that any form of cloth is not covering his dick, but it doesn't stop him from rutting against Yuta's stomach. "Can you cease to be pretty for a second? It makes me want to devour you." His vocabulary just got upgraded out of horniness, and to prove his point, he sucks on Yuta's neck before biting it hard, hands sneaking into the soft skin of his boyfriend's back. Yuta grips his arms, and for one second Jaehyun thought that he's going to pull him closer, but instead he pinches the skin of his arm harshly, making Jaehyun yelp.

"Eat your damn curry first." With that, Yuta swiftly plops his feet down, sways his hip, throws a boxer at his face, and escapes the room for the second time that day.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

No matter how much Jaehyun tried to convince Yuta to just sit on his lap, the latter just shakes his head and continues eating. Silently. Which is not Yuta at all. Usually, he'd start a lively chatter about his day, energy not depleting until it's time for them to sleep.

Now he just looks quite, shy? He eats his curry without looking up even once to look at Jaehyun, and it hurts his pride when Yuta's attention is not solely focused on him like it's supposed to be. So he says something that might pique his interest.

"I had a meeting with Taeyong today," Jaehyun says nonchalantly, but his expression betrays him. It's like Taeyong has this talent to annoy him just by the mention of his name. Or the fact that he needs to be friendly with his boyfriend's ex-fiancee, he doesn't know.

"Oh really? How did it go?" Yuta chuckles awkwardly but still not looking at him.

"He kept asking about you, and he, as always, pissed me off." Jaehyun is not the one to hide his opinions and feelings about something when asked, especially when it comes to Yuta.

Yuta sighs and puts down his spoon. "He called me a week ago and requested to meet," Yuta holds up a dainty hand when Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak.

"At first I said no because, I don't know, it's the natural thing to do? But he sounded so sincere when he said he just wanted to apologize to me. I couldn't really refuse."

"Meeting him made me realize how silly and stupid I was being, insulting and badmouthing him when I didn't give him the chance to explain and apologize. True, he did something stupid, but I should've reacted maturely. Heck, all of my friends and their parents know how much of an asshole Taeyong was even though he messed up just once. It has been three years, and he never stopped wanting to apologize. I felt like an ass."

"After all, if not for him, I wouldn't meet you back at the bar, right?" Yuta smiles at him and grabs his cup for a sip of water.

Jaehyun widens his eyes maniacally and rushes over to Yuta's side to place his large hand which almost cover his entire face. "Are you sick? Did you go to church and bathe yourself in holy water? My Yuta is never this understanding! Bring him back to me!" He shakes Yuta's shoulders.

Yuta uses both of his hands to pull at Jaehyun's hair, making him topple over to the floor. He straddles Jaehyun and pinches at his cheeks. "Excuse you; I've always been a sweet and kind gentleman! Take back your words now!" He stretches Jaehyun's cheeks that he knows it will sting but the taller flips them over with his larger strength.

"Are you sure you're him?!" Jaehyun peppers Yuta's face with kisses which make Yuta giggle.

"Stop it, my jaws hurt from laughing too much." Jaehyun complies and opts to lie on his boyfriend instead, burying his nose in Yuta's neck, smelling the sandalwood soap he uses.

"You're right and everything, but I'm still pissed at him."

"Why?"

"Because he's so good looking that I think he's still plotting to get you back right now," Jaehyun whines again, being with his boyfriend reduces him to a toddler.

"Come on; he's marrying a Chinese guy. He gave me the invitation to the wedding," Yuta cups Jaehyun's cheeks and gives him a fond smile, "so no worries okay? I love you, and you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

Jaehyun's eyes flash with an unidentified emotion.

"Say, how about we make a new record and have sex on the kitchen floor?"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Uh, I don't know if I'm supposed to ask or not, but what are you doing?"

"Tying your hands, why?"

"Uh, but I'm the one who will be doing the fucking right? My arse is still a virgin; please spare me, baby."

"Haven't you heard about topping from the bottom? That's what you'll be doing."

"Oh, okay. I almost thought you're going to fuck me because it'll be so funny, baby, you're not a top-materiahhh!"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

They did it back in their bedroom anyway. As much as Yuta's kinky, he's also quite disgusted that he's going to be naked on the greasy kitchen floor as a result of his cookery a few hours earlier.

Jaehyun wraps a protective arm around Yuta's smaller build, pulling him closer to his naked chest. His boyfriend is fast asleep out of exhaustion. Jaehyun smirks when he remembers that he made Yuta come four times.

He eyes the drawer where he meticulously hid the red velvet box containing a very pricey diamond ring which Yuta won't ever think about opening because it contains Jaehyun's elephantine collection of porn magazines and everything revolving around that. (Plus a sacred album of naked Yuta, but what he doesn't know won't kill him).

Jaehyun eyes the beautiful scarlet sky, signaling that it's almost morning again. What a marvelous time to start the day along with Yuta.

His sun who gives him warmth in winter.

 

 

\---

 

 

  
The series of events which happens two days later (in chronological order):

1.) They (Yuta) adopt a dog. His name is Jeffrey. Jaehyun gets jealous 25/8 because Yuta pays attention to their dog than him.

2.) He and Taeyong are now text-pals. Their objects of virtual conversation are mainly Yuta, Sicheng, and scary soon-to-be in-laws.

3.) Johnny finds the box when he searches Jaehyun's porn stash and tells Yuta about it.

Jaehyun hates Johnny. But it's already a known fact.

 

 


End file.
